The Hour of the Wolf/Episode Summary
Charlie and Holden are having dinner and talking at Hilltop Cafe, and Charlie tries to help him get comfortable with his un-normalness. She has him try to change the music in the jukebox, but he ends up causing a blackout in the cafe. The reason they’re on the road? Well, Diane explains it to Tom as they’re arguing about it at home. Holden asked his mom if they could go to Mt. Remick, 350 miles away to apparently go to the observatory that spoke about in the previous episode. Luke hears the news as well, and takes the note that Willa left for Holden from Holden’s bed where he placed it. He looks around and finds some sketches that Holden left on his desk. They’re of The Realm. Charlie and Holden get a cabin at the Pine Barrens Lodge as sign in as Mr. and Mrs. Holden Matthews (Charlie’s idea, of course.) Charlie gets another call from Tess Shoemacher, and she finally steps away from Holden to take it. Charlie basically tells Tess that she changed her mind and won’t bring in Holden. Tess reveals that she knows of Charlie’s friend, Annabelle, whom she’s been helping financially, and pretty much threatens to destroy Anna’s life if Charlie doesn’t help bring Holden in. Charlie is pissed and threatens to destroy Hollow Sky before smashing up her phone. Luke contacts Willa and goes to see her at her apartment. He asks what she wants with his brother and shows her Holden’s sketches. Willa tells Luke that that’s where Holden was during his coma. Holden and Charlie are at the Mr. Remick observatory and he shows Charlie the planet Mercury in retrograde (some nerdy astronomy thing). They ask one of the employees if they can go in to see it through the observatory telescope, but it was retired three years ago. So of course they sneak in and check out the retrograde Mercury before rushing back out when the employee comes in. Yellow Jacket Man and his wife are looking at an available home, when he spots Tess outside, looking at him. Holden explains to Charlie how his powers in The Realm worked as compared to his powers in this world: he could manipulate the elements in The Realm, and those powers allow him to tap into atmostpheric electricity. She says her OCD is what made her develop her powers, and that she practiced it to use it for her advantage, but he tells her he doesn’t even want his. But she tells him that he has to embrace what he is, and so he practices turning on the lamp, which he does…before it short circuits. Tess tells YJM that they tried to get Charlie (Singer is her last name) to bring in Holden, to which he’s perturbed about hearing. She then basically pleads with him to accept the job, agreeing to provide whatever he needs to make it happen. Charlie and Holden meet their cabin neighbors, Phil and Helen Ferris from Canada. They make friendly as best they can, even going so far as to look at pictures of their kids. Jeff meets with Tom to show him tax documents and explain how Isaac Frost and Hollow Sky are interested in bringing in Holden. Diane’s male friend/pastor Ian Brachman is involved in one of the organizations connected to Hollow Sky – Helping Hands. Ian is at the home with Diane and he’s being overly friendly with her, asking about Holden. Luke comes in, obviously uncomfortable with Ian there, but polite. Ian offers to have Luke help out in their Youth Center, but Luke declines and leaves. Holden signed him and Charlie up for water rapids rafting, but when the Ferris couple ask them if they want to go fly fishing, Holden hesitantly declines. Charlie knows he wanted to go fishing, but he declined for her sake, which surprises her. Charlie decides to have them join the Ferris couple, and they end up having dinner with them after. The Ferris couple talk about how they met and fell in love, and this make Holden and Charlie get all googly-eyed with each other, which then leads to them crashing into their cabin making out and having sex. Holden ends up blowing up the TV in the midst of their lovemaking. Tom stops by the home and tries to tell Diane about what Jeff told him about Hollow Sky. But once he tells her that Ian’s charity organization is involved, she stops him and reminds him how he’s going down another rabbit hole. Apparently, this happened before while Holden was in a coma. Tom apologizes for not being there for her and Luke. Diane calms down, but Tom decides to go, saying to forget about what he said. Outside the house, Tom calls Jeff for a favor. YJM has a group of men gathered, with Tess watching, and briefs them about Holden. They know where he is and the plan is to kidnap Holden. Charlie is expendable, as stated by Tess. Charlie suggests they go somewhere else, like a big city, where they can hide. But Holden wants to protect his family, even if he’s the reason they need protecting. Ian stops by the house, and Diane seems reluctant to let him in. But then he kisses her, and she lets him in anyway. Holden wakes up early in the morning and gets dressed while Charlie is still sleeping. YJM and the men are prepping for the raid, with guns drawn. They pass by Jeff, who is asleep in his car and supposed to be keeping an eye out for anything unusual. Holden is about to text Willa, but senses something just as YJM is about to enter their cabin. But YJM is shot at, and we see Jeff shooting at the men from behind them. The gunfight is full on and Holden steps outside and starts doing his power thing-y. Phill Ferris is also out there, standing behind Holden. Holden uses his power and prevents the bullet heading towards Phil from hitting its target and the tranquilizer dart from hitting him. Phil runs back in and Holden is shot in the chest. Jeff rescues Holden, but keeps Charlie from following. As Jeff drives off with a bleeding Holden in the back seat, Charlie runs from YJM, and Arthur finally wakes up. Category:Episode Summaries